Bosnia and Herzegovina
Basics In Bosnia and Herzegovina three network operators are active: * BH Telecom * m:tel ''' * '''Eronet This offer is supplemented by MVNOs attached to the providers like happy, haloo, izimobil '''and Go! free. There is no 4G/LTE yet in this country and 3G coverage is mostly available. '''BH Telecom BH Telecom is the leading provider in the country with a 45% share in 2015. 2G is on 900/1800 MHz, 3G on 2100/900 MHz. First trials with 4G/LTE started in 2014, but no commercial launch yet. 'Ultra' Ultra is the name of their prepaid product. it's available in their shops (locator) and other outlets like post offices, kiosk and book shops for 5 KM. Customers receive a 300 MB mobile internet traffic bonus and 3 KM credit for 7 days. Different Ultra plans are offered. If you change to Ultra Surfa by calling 1204, the default rate is decreased. Default data on Ultra is 0.80 KM per MB, on Ultra Surfa default rate drops to 0.04-0.10 KM per MB depending on data volume. Summer promotion 2016 BH Telecom is running a special offer for the Ultra Internet Start - Special Edition package from 01 July to 29 August 2016. The package will be available at the promotional price of KM 10 and purchasers will receive 5 GB of mobile internet and 1,000 SMS to fixed and mobile numbers of BH Telecom for 10 days. 'Data feature packages' Dafault internet is billed with 0.80 KM per MB. These data packages called 'Buy & Surf' for high speeds up to 3.6 MBit/s and can be booked on the Ultra cards in these denominations: To get data balance, type *108*?*1# where ? stands for the size 1-8 according to activation code. Data-only SIM Data-only SIM card is called Ultra Internet Plus. It doesn't contain voice. The starter pack includes a 5 KM bonus every month for 6 months, Ultra Internet initial credit of 3 KM for SMS services to mobile and fixed networks of BH Telecom and 300 MB of mobile internet (valid for 7 days). To activate, you need to send an empty SMS to 06111080. For more data, it needs the same packages from above. More Information ' * Website: https://www.bhtelecom.ba/index_bht.htm * VoIP is allowed * APN: minternet.bhmobile.ba or active.bhmobile.ba 'm:tel m:tel is BH Telecom's biggest rival in the country and the no.2 provider with a 41% share. 2G is on 900/1800 MHz, 3G on 2100/900 MHz. First trials with 4G/LTE started in 2013, but no commercial launch yet. 'Frend' Frend spoken "friend" is their voice & data prepaid product. Starter Packs cost 4 KM at their points of sale. including 4 KM credit. Data is default at 0.88 KM per MB. You can add these packages: * 100 MB for 24 hours: 1.20 KM * 500 MB for 24 hours: 2.30 KM * 1 GB for 7 days: 3.5 KM * 1 GB for 30 days: 11.70 KM Max speed is 21 Mbps. For overuse, speed will be throttled to 128 kbps. Activation by *100#. 'Frend Net' Frend Net is their name of the prepaid SIM for internet. It's sold for 4 KM with 4 KM credit and 200 MB data included. Default rate here is 0.15 KM per MB. Following packages can be booked on Frend Net valid for 30 days: *250 MB: 5.85 KM *1 GB: 11.70 KM *2 GB: 17.55 KM Activation is by USSD code *100*5# 'Technical Details' * APN: mtelfrend * Website: http://www.mtel.ba 'HT Eronet' HT Eronet by HT Mostar is the smallest provider with only 14% market share. In February 2016 national roaming was ended, so HT Eronet clients need to rely on their own limited infrastructure, 2G on 900 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. Better make a network scan before purchase. '!hej' !hej is the name of their prepaid voice & data SIM card. SIM card costs 9 KM and includes 5 KM of credit and another 4 KM after registration. Default rate is 0.07-0.13 KM per 100 KB. This data package can be added: * 300 MB for 2 KM by code *116*1#. This pack is vaild for 5 days. There are two monthy prepaid combined packs with data on the "!hej Savršena" (Hey Perfect) plan. You can activate this tariff by code *102*0# - default rate on !hej Savršena is 0.07 KM per MB. *10 KM: 200 MB, 150 domestic texts and 80 domestic mins *20 KM: 500 MB, 300 domestic texts and 200 domestic mins 'Data-only SIM' They also sell a prepaid data-only SIM called "mobilni internet bez pretplatne". Starter packs are available for 10 KM. Default rate is 1.3 KM per MB. This monthly package called "Surfaj plus" ''can be added: * 4 GB for 20 KM by *116*1# Check remaining data balance by code *116*2#. '''More information' * APN: gprs.eronet.ba * Website: http://www.hteronet.ba/ izimobil MVNO Izimobil stopped operations on 1st May 2016 in Bosnia-Herzegovina. The operator has had its MVNO licence withdrawn and will be removed from the register of active providers. Users can continue to use their prepaid allowances on m:tel network. '''This is reported here, but not confirmed on the Izimobil website yet. * http://www.izimobil.ba/ '''happy Happy is a MVNO on the BH Telecom network. Their SIM starter packs are available for 2 KM at many places. Out of bundle fee is 0.15 KM per MB. Three data packages are offered: * 200 MB for 24 hours: 0.50 KM, activation: *101*2*0# * 500 MB for 7 days: 3 KM, activation: *101*3*0# * 2 GB for 30 days: 10 KM, activation: *101*4*0# To get data balance, type *101*?*1# where ? stands for the size 2-4 according to activation code. More Information ''' * VoIP is allowed * APN: happy.internet * Website: http://www.happy.ba '''haloo Haloo is a MVNO on HT Eronet. Their starter packs are available for 4 KM (2x SIM cards). Default data rate is 0.50 KM per MB. To activate data, you need to text 'GPRS' to 064 450 0001 and check APN (below). They have three packages for data: * 1 GB for 1 KM until 00:00 from activation date, activation: *115*1# * 1 GB for 3 KM in 7 days, activation: *116*1# * 2 GB for 8 KM in 30 days, activation: *117*1# Check data consumption by code *11?*2# where ? stands for the number in the activation code. More infornation * APN: web.haloo.ba * Website: http://www.haloo.ba Go! free Go! free is a new MVNO of Logosoft that started in 2015 on the network of m:tel. Their starter packs and top-ups are generally available now. Go! starter pack is sold for 4 BAM with the same credit valid for 30 days at all branded sales points. There you can find top-ups for 2, 3, 5, 10 and 20 BAM valid for 10-90 days. The SIM stays valid for 120 days past top-up plus 30 days grace period. To activate your SIM, you need to place a call, send a SMS or dial *777#. Default data stays at 0.12 BAM per MB, billed in 100 kB increments. Choose package by *777#. Website in English: http://www.gofree.ba/en. Note that English website version is not up to date. Better check Bosnian site too with a google translator. APN is still unknown. Category:Europe